The concentrator has a code designation of 3RT:CM (R--refracting section of a stage or component lens. T--transmitting section of a stage or component lens, C--concentrating stage lens, and M--monochromatic).
Prior art is limited to conical beam concentrators which receive circular whole incipient beams and emit concentrated whole beams which are not monochromatic.